The Pending Fall
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: AU Star wasrs acted out by cats. there are my own twists but in other words it is mostly the same... rated k
1. Prolude

_**Well you know me! Kikii I am righting another story about star wars. It is not suppose to be a crossover of Warrior cats and Star Wars, just the same plot acted out by cats. Heres the intro.**_

**_

* * *

_**

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

(Music starts)

**The Pending Fall**

_The galactic republic is flourishing! All seem peaceful for the galaxy protectors the Jedi knights. But trouble is brewing _

_beneath the peaceful covering. Jedi knight Fli-Jay must travel with his old Master, Sarcasi to the sun beaten, _

_desert planet __of Carsa to settle a some minor disputes before it turns to civil war. _

_But the Force has something else in store for them._

* * *

Characters:

Jedi Council leader Sha-Di: Female is all white except for one black spot on her tail. Is over 40 years old and wears a head dress she yearned as a young padawan. Has two scars, on on her right shoulder and right flank.

Jedi Council knight Jayvi: all gray with piercing blue eyes. Normal cat except for being blind. Has scars on both ears. Is next in line to become Jedi Council Leader.

Jedi Council Knight Fli-Jay male, yellow gold with white outline. (If you look at him from the side the white is border around his body.) Has two tails and a blue light saber.

Jedi Council Knight Sarcasi(Sar-Cas-ee): male, white with black ears his tail is split at the end.. Has multiple tattoos from his younger years. Fur is thick around neck and wears a small jagged Crown as an emblem from his family. Tattoos are mostly jagged lightning strikes to represent royalty. Has a blue light saber.

Pearl Kiy:Female, Very young force-sensitive kit that love tinkering with mechanics. has lines all over body that split each leg in half. Right side of body is all grey; left is all white.


	2. Startign away

One dat in the jedi temple a cay was medtating. HIs two tails gently flicked, while sunlight made his fur shine gold. Another cat entered the room, his furr marked with tattoos of his culture and an ear crown telling he was a prince. The other cat walked up to the medtating one and tapped his shoulder.

"Fli Jay, come on. The council want you." He said.

Fli Jay opened his eyes and nodded giving a swift swish of his two tails. "Yes Master Sarcasi."

Sarcasi walked along side of Fli Jay as they both went to the Council Chamber. "I wanted to ask you something, my former Padawan."

"Yes Master?"

"I havn't seen you medatate in a along time, is something bothering you?" Sarcasi asked twiching his eyes towards him.

"No just thinking about stuff." Fli Jay stopped in front of the door to the Council Chamber. "Wait, Am I in trouble?"

"No, new mission." Sarcasi said opening the door to the chamber and walking in, Fli Jat following close behind.

"Ah young Fli Jay. How are you?" asked a an old she, white she cat.

"I am doing fine Master Sha-Di." He bowed reseptfully to her.

The she cat nodded. "We have a new mission for you. You are to go to the planet of Carsa to settle some fighting before it turns in to a civil war."

Fli Jay golden lined pelt shivered it atisapation. "Yes Master. But I must ask who else is coming with me?"

"I was getting to that, Sacasi will come with you. You will be taking the ship _Endivour_ with you." Sha-Di paused as looked thoughtfuly at Fli Jay. "Be careful, I have sensed that you might encounter more then what is planned."

Sarcasi who know sat in th Council camber cicrle turned towards Sha-Di, surpise flickered across his face. "Do you know what we are to encounter?"

No but all the same, you are jedi and be careful." Sha-Di murmured quietly her black eyes narrowed. "Now go on The Council wants to finish our meeting in peace."

Fli Jay nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

_I wonder why Carsa is on the verge of Civil war? I guess I'll find out. _Fli Jays head was swarmign with questions as he waited half patently for Sarcasi to arive.

"Master Fli Jay. The _Endivour_ is here." A young cat said th Fli Jay as a ship gently swooped in to the hanger he was waiting in.

"Thanks, young one." He ruffled the young males fur and went off the insepect the ship. When he walked up to the _Endivour _he checke for any scraches and ran his golden out lined tail along the ship_. Perfect_...

"Fli Jay? Now is not the time. You can play with it later." Fli Jay turned around to see Sarcasi walking up to him. His tatooed fur smooth and sleek.

"Sorry Master." Fli Jay opened up the hatch to the _Endivour_. After you Master." HE bowed sacasticly as Sarcasi walked past him. Sarcasi just gave flattened ears and said.

"Come on I thought my Padawan would be better then that!"

"Yes Master." Fli Jat raced on to the ship and started up the engines.

* * *

When they cleared the atmosphere of Corosunt and enter hpyer space Fli jay sighed wha_t next?_

* * *


End file.
